emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2007
Events *At some point during the year, Nicola Blackstock marries Donald De Souza, a man 45 years her senior. *1st January - Toni Daggert leaves the village after breaking off her engagement to Paddy Kirk. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd January - David Metcalfe is proved to be Eric Pollard's son. *12th January - Chas Dingle is questioned for Tom King's murder. *14th January - Scott Windsor makes his final appearance after being written out due to his portrayer Ben Freeman's rape allegations (Final appearance of the character). Diane Sugden is forced to lie to the police in order to protect Chas. *15th January - Eli Dingle tries to sell stolen goods from Home Farm to Rodney Blackstock. *16th January - Eli Dingle is arrested for the stolen goods. When Rosemary King makes a snide remark about Eli's arrest, his cousin Chas sees red, threatens Rosemary and is soon arrested for assault. *17th January - Chas and Eli Dingle are both arrested for Tom King's murder. *1st February - Victoria Sugden goes off into Hotten with her friend Kayleigh Gibbs. When Victoria is taken around the back by an 18 year old, Billy Hopwood rescues her and takes her home. Unfortunately, the truck that Billy was driving in has had the brakes tampered with by Eli Dingle and the vehicle ends up in a freezing cold lake with Billy and Victoria inside. The two are eventually rescued and taken to hospital, where they make a full recovery. *5th February - Jo Stiles and Katie Sugden fight outside the Vet's surgery. *9th February - Viv Hope gives birth to a twin daughter and son at 50. *20th February - Tom King's funeral takes place. A mystery woman named Carrie Nicholls, revealed to be Mary King's carer, arrives for it. (First appearance of the character) *21st February - Tom King's will is read out. An unknown woman named Scarlett Nicholls is named as a beneficiary and revealed to be the daughter of Tom and Carrie. *1st March - Edna Birch's dog Tootsie gives birth to a litter of puppies. *2nd March - First appearance of Scarlett Nicholls. *4th March - The King brothers are arrested on the suspicion of murdering their father Tom. *13th March - The King brothers are released on bail over their father's death. *14th March - Kelly Windsor is arrested on the suspicion of the murder of Tom King after it was discovered she had given the King brothers a false alibi. *15th March - Samson Dingle is rushed to hospital, where he is diagnosed with meningitis. *21st March - Daz Eden celebrates his 16th birthday. He is delighted when his school friend Penny Drury turns up, but things go awry when Debbie Dingle decides to throw him a party. When her and Eli decide to set off some fireworks courtesy of Shadrach, the tremendous noise disturbs the village. When Billy Hopwood and Jack Sugden argue, Daz erupts with anger and storms off, but he is run over by Jack's wife Diane. *30th March - Eli Dingle burgles the Kings' haulage yard. *3rd April - Jimmy King proposes to Kelly Windsor. He then drops the ring, but it is found and Kelly accepts. * 5th April - Perdita Hyde-Sinclair discover she's pregnant, but suffers a miscarriage when she falls off her horse. She later suffers an ectopic pregnancy and is rushed to Hotten General and has a hysterectomy to save her life. *6th April - Seth Armstrong's dog Charlie dies in Seth's hide. Seth's widow Betty is upset as this was her last link to Seth. *16th April - Jimmy King saves Bob Hope's daughter Roxy when she begins to choke. * 30th April - Doug and Hilary Potts arrive in the village to see their daughter, Laurel. *9th May - Eli and Debbie Dingle sleep together. *16th May - Hari Prasad attacks his girlfriend Louise Appleton when she decides to not go through with giving evidence against the Kings. During the ensuing car chase, Louise crashes her vehicle. *17th May - Len Reynolds dies of a heart attack during the village's 500th anniversary celebrations (Final appearance of the character). Carl King admits to his brothers that he killed their father. *28th May - Len Reynolds' funeral takes place. *1st June - Rosemary King returns from Dubai. *5th June - Rosemary King falls over a balcony in Home Farm when she tries to get her mobile phone back from Matthew King. *12th June - Marlon Dingle is shot by his brother Eli during an armed robbery on a bookmakers. *3rd July - Chas Dingle finds her cousin Eli and her niece Debbie together in a passionate clinch. *20th July - Carrie Nicholls' younger sister Lexi arrives in spectacular fashion by breaking into Home Farm in her underwear. (First appearance of the character) *31st July - Chas Dingle and Lexi Nicholls go on a night out to an upmarket hotel. When they see a man named Colin McFarlane, they decide to have a bet - who can sleep with Colin. Chas wins the bet and her and Colin go to his room. *1st August - Chas Dingle wakes up to discover her conquest Colin McFarlane died during the night. She and Lexi Nicholls leave the hotel in a rush, but Lexi steals Colin's wallet. Chas is later questioned by the police. *23rd August - Marlon Dingle confesses his part in the robbery in which he was shot to his wife Donna. *26th August - Laurel Thomas and Melanie Doland both give birth to sons. *30th August - Debbie and Chas Dingle and Lexi Nicholls attend a jewellery unveiling at Home Farm. The three manage to steal a necklace. *4th September - During a four-hander episode with Marlon, Eli, Zak and Donna, Marlon and Eli have a showdown on the roof of a multi-story car park. *12th September - Nicola Blackstock (now Nicola De Souza) returns after a year and a half away. Grayson Sinclair discovers that his own mother Rosemary tried to poison his wife Perdy. *13th September - Rosemary King leaves after the entire village turns against her. (Final appearance of the character) *14th September - Belle Dingle is taken out of her school due to the loss of Rosemary King's funding. She also takes part in an inter-school spelling bee. *17th September - Following a fight with Debbie Dingle over the stolen necklace, Lexi Nicholls reveals to her sister Carrie that she is actually her mother. *26th September - DCI Grace Barraclough is given 24 hours to catch Tom King's killer after her relationship with Carl King is revealed to her boss Charles Vaughan. *27th September - DCI Grace Barraclough is killed when she is run over by a lorry after Carl King admitted to her that he killed his father (Final appearance of the character). The mysterious Mrs De Souza is revealed to be Nicola, shocking the entire village. *5th October - Carrie Nicholls drunkenly kisses Jimmy King. *9th October - Jimmy King jilts Kelly Windsor at the altar after finding she aborted his baby. She then flees the village after stealing Debbie Dingle's car. (Last appearance of the character until 2011) *12th October - Jack Sugden discovers that has wife Diane has been having an affair with Billy Hopwood. *15th October - Jack Sugden confronts his wife Diane about her affair with Billy Hopwood and promptly assaults Billy. Jack's daughter Victoria confronts Billy, who spitefully insinuates that she wouldn't be so sure about the saintliness of her own family if she knew the truth about her mother's death. *16th October - Victoria Sugden seeks the truth about her death of her mother Sarah. She visits Richie Carter, who tells her the circumstances of that fateful night in 2000. Filled with rage, she heads home, douses the cottage with petrol and confronts Jack and Andy about what happened. Andy admits that he was the one that started the fire that killed Sarah. Stunned, Victoria races up the stairs but trips, gashing her head. Victoria passes out in the bedroom and as Andy tends to her wounds, Jack gets a damp cloth. Jack turns on the hot water and the boiler light ignites the petrol fumes causing a massive fireball that blows out the downstairs windows. The fire also sets light to Pearl Ladderbanks' home.(First appearance of Richie Carter since 2001 and final appearance of the character.) *17th October - In the aftermath of the fire, Andy Sugden confesses to the police to the murder of his adoptive mother Sarah seven years earlier. *24th October - Sam Dingle moves into Dale View with his son Samson. *1st November - First appearance of Miles De Souza. *11th December - Matthew King beats up Grayson Sinclair, resulting in Matthew receiving an assault charge. *12th December - Scarlett Nicholls celebrates her 16th birthday. Jimmy King convinces her mother Carrie to have a few friends round at Home Farm, but when Victoria Sugden finds out, she tactlessly posts the details on the Internet. Home Farm is subsequently filled with drunken teenagers. With help from Debbie and Eli Dingle, Daz Eden is able to get the unruly teens out. Scarlett is grateful and kisses Daz, but when Jimmy and Carrie enter the front room, Jimmy chases Daz out of the house. *18th December - Eric Pollard proposes to Val Lambert. *25th December - Tom King's widow Rosemary commits suicide off-screen by shooting herself a year on from Tom's death. *27th December - Grayson Sinclair discovers his mother Rosemary committed suicide on Christmas Day. *31st December - Matthew King punches Grayson Sinclair (on the stroke of midnight) after finding out that Grayson's mother Rosemary is to be buried next to his father Tom's grave. Real life events *26th May - Eden Taylor-Draper wins 'Best Dramatic Performance for a Young Actor or Actress' and The House Collapse wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *16th October - 35th anniversary of when Emmerdale first aired. *6th September - Ronald Magill (Amos Brearly) dies. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *align="cente at Wikipedia Category:2007